


Wake Up!

by AquaBurst07



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Atem isn't able to wake up one morning, Mana comes in to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a quick drabble I wrote with the prompt "Wake Up" for a writing meme on Tumblr.

"Atem, Atem!" he heard Mana call out. "Wake up!"

Atem moaned, flipping over on his bed. He didn’t want to get up quite yet. It’s too early in the morning. 

"Atem," he heard Mana draw out as she shook his shoulder. Despite her efforts, his eyes still stayed shut. Nope. He wasn’t going to give in that easily! He wanted to sleep in. 

Suddenly, he felt something crash onto his legs, causing him to wince. Atem’s eyes snapped open. His eyes slowly came into focus before he saw Mana sitting right on top of his legs, giving him a mischievous little smile. 

Groggily, Atem sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “What are you doing up this early? You usually sleep in when you don’t have any classes.” 

"Atem," Mana started, getting off his legs and standing beside his bed. "The Festival is today! You have to get up!"

His eyes widened. Oh, ra. He’s going to be late for the festival! His father will kill him if he’s late for something important as this!

"Thank you, Mana!" Atem called out, flinging his covers off and getting out of bed. 

"You’re welcome!" Mana replied back. 

As Atem ran to get his clothes from atop of his chest, he tripped, causing him to fall on the ground. Before he knew it, Mana rushed over. 

"Here," Mana said, reaching out a hand. Atem clasped on to it before she helped him onto his feet.

"Thanks," he said, smiling. 

”You’re welcome. Though, you should really hurry up.” 

Atem smiled sheepishly. “Good point.”


End file.
